


No beauty is without evil

by curiouscannibal



Category: Original Work
Genre: BNHA OCs, honestly not well written, if you don't know the characters it probs won't be worth your time lol, just self indulgent writing, kuroso, no proofreading lol, not really a big plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscannibal/pseuds/curiouscannibal
Summary: "No beauty is without evil", the infamous belief of the notorious gang, Kuroso. Full of all kinds of murderers, thieves, or just people with nowhere left to go, the inner workings of the group will always be hidden away in the underbelly of Japan.---i.e random pieces of writing of my bnha ocs that are part of kuroso so that i can expand on them outside of rp bc i love them too much lol
Relationships: Kobayana Reo/Ito Natsuuyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	No beauty is without evil

Cloudy skies, damp alleys, and the light of a phone screen. It was nearing, what, 1am? Natsuuyu was out and pushing his way through trash. Literal trash. It consisted of pool noodles, chairs, empty notebooks, ruined novels, broken glasses, stained lamps… a lot of things that weren’t really meant to go together. But, as he exclaimed under his breath with an ‘Aha!’, he found a faint outline of a circle in the concrete floor. Tapping it in a distinct rhythm, it glowed faintly and swiftly slid out of the way, displaying a vertical downwards tunnel, cold metal bars on the side to climb down.

He scurried down and into the dark, the lid of the tunnel closing above him as he heard the trash moving in a fashion to hide the entrance again.

“Tsuuyu-tan?” A croaky, high pitched voice called out just as Natsuuyu let himself drop to the floor when he neared around 6 bars left to climb. He wasn’t bothered to get down the proper way.

“Dumpy-san!” He called back, smile evident on his face.

The place was a stalker’s paradise. Every space was covered in a screen displaying live camera footage as the only provided light, including rooms, buildings, police stations even, and general CCTV footage. One of the screens showed chrome and multiple other programs open, which was that of a high quality PC sitting safely on a desk. At that desk sat a leather chair, ripping at the seams with cat scratches and stuffing trying to escape through the holes. An abnormally bony individual sat on the chair, knees up to their flat chest, a hand on their computer mouse and the other rubbing at one of their feline ears. 

Natsuuyu expertly navigated through the maze of screens, reaching Dumpster, the villain, with ease. “Dumpy-san, you’ve been eating badly again…” He notes sadly, looking at the overflowing bin of canned preservative-filled tuna, prawn chips and dried squid snacks. “I think I’m lucky I brought you sushi, huh?” She let out a purring sound, looking at him eagerly. Her eyes were a little larger than normal humans, and usually had a sharp look to them. Her skin was like that of a normal human’s, but had coloured and thicker body hair, causing her to be a bit fluffy, even if you could still feel the skin kind of easily beneath it all. Her hair on her head was normal, though, and was up in a messy bun of dirty white. In fact, all her fur was pretty dirty, and she smelled fishy-- both literally and figuratively.

“Wahh, Tsuuyu-tan! You’ve outdone yourself,” She praised him, nuzzling against his side, causing him to grin in the compliments. “Come on,” Dumpster pats the small remaining space beside her, in a sense suggesting for him to sit there. 

It was lucky he liked physical touch. It was an order, after all.

He eagerly heaved himself up onto the chair (it was weirdly high up), and curled himself around the bony other. She shifted a little, and they ended up in a way where his head was on her lap, legs dangling over the arm of the chair, her own legs repositioned to lay on either side of her keyboard on her desk. One of her hands were shifting through Natsuuyu’s hair, her sharp nails feeling nice on his scalp, and the other eating at the now opened sushi. The boy was practically beaming with the close proximity. He missed Dumpster; she was always so soft and warm.

“Did you get any information on that project you were working on?” He asked, moving his head a little so she could get an itchy spot, which she proceeded to do.

“Yes, actuallnya,” She replied, incorporating a meow into her words. It made Natsuuyu giggle. “But the target was being all hissy hissy, so I had to get my cats to get one of the cleaner twins to take him out,” She spoke simply, not letting her hand pause in its’ movements.

“Aw,” Natsuuyu said blankly, feeling a pang of sadness. He was sure there were other ways to take care of stuff, but that wasn’t a thing here. Dumpster was a villain. He wasn't. Of course he would clash with her actions at some points, but he couldn’t afford to voice it.

“Ahhh,” Dumpster made a sound as she hovered a piece of sushi in Natsuuyu’s face, who gave a quiet snort. 

“Really, Dumpy-san?” He quipped, looking up at her face again. She was giving a look that was rapidly hardening, causing Natsuuyu’s expression to fall. He opened his mouth simply, and the cat silently put half of the slice of sushi in range of his mouth, which Natsuuyu bit into and ate, a little awkwardly in the silence. She kept patting at his head, though, and it was a dull comfort, which allowed him to open his mouth again after swallowing and finish the rest. She moved the pad of her paws to his face as he ate the second bite, the cool feeling of it refreshing on his skin as she traced the contours of his face.

He always found it interesting that she had a normal, human mouth, and a half cat-half human nose. It morphed her face shape a little, but wasn’t wet like an actual cat’s. It meant she just had sharp teeth, but in the positions of human teeth, and her hands had all the qualities of a cat, just in a human hand shape. It intrigued him greatly, he thought, as he ran one of his own hands through the hair of her tail, which, yes, she had one, and it was lying across his chest and tickling him, as it had gone underneath his black jumper. It felt nice, though, since it was all fluffy.

“Don’t you get lonely here?” There was silence after Natsuuyu’s question as she seemed to finish her mouthful.

“...you forget you’re alone when you follow so many people’s lives,” she says simply in return, staring avidly at a screen showing a restaurant. “Plus, I’ve got you. I don’t need anyone else,” She says simply, looking down at him again. He gave a big smile, feeling needed, before failing to suppress a yawn. “I keep forgetting you’re a kid, you knya?” She remarks, tapping the tip of his nose before going back to sifting through his hair and petting him in the same fashion you would with a dog. 

“Mmm…” He hummed back, eyes already drooping at her words. One hand was gently holding her tail, the other simply on his chest. Now that she had finished her sushi, she got her other hand and was working his fingers and playing with them softly. “But I have to go home, Dumpy--”   
  
“No, no, you stay with me. I’ll find a way to get you home tomorrownya,” She said, slipping out from under him with snake-like ease, leaving him there drowsy in the chair. “I’ll get you set up and we can go to sleep, okay?”

She headed to her own bed-- which was in an area of the large space vaguely empty of screens-- and hooked up a chain to a hook in the wall. She quickly backtracked and moved the chair (it had wheels since she often had to move around and was too lazy to get off the chair) towards her bed, before heaving the kid onto the big, fluffy double bed. She hooked a cold metal brace onto his wrist and connected the loud metal chain to it, causing Natsuuyu to whine.

“I thought I didn’t have to have this anymore…” He groaned, face scrunched up at the cold feeling.    
  
“I’m sorry, Tsuuyu-tan, but I’m asleep this time and need to make sure you don’t go running off,” She hushes him, crawling into the bed and cuddling him from behind. He wanted to cry, feeling so distrusted, but knew he was untrustworthy. That’s how he was, right? That’s why the chain was back. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” She reassured him in quiet whispers, gliding her fingers softly across his forearm and collarbone. He was in a fetal position, her own body up against his, blanket on top of the both of them, as he focused on all the warmth and the touch around him, trying to get used to the cold reminder of the metal around his wrist.

Trying to remind himself he was the inferior one here.

That this was all his game of pretend.

The only lie he believed.

* * *

Natsuuyu always thought he was one you could consider ‘on alert’, but he was surprised this time. Waking up from a peaceful sleep, a familiar metal brace around his wrist was now warm from his skin making contact with it the whole night. He’d slept with Dumpster and found comfort in her spooning him from behind even though she was smaller than him, but she was gone from the bed and there were voices he could hear across the room. He knew exactly who they were as though their tones were ingrained in his head, and his heart raced as he heard what was being said.

“He’s been my friend for months, Reo. We’ve done this on many nya-ights.”

“I told you to stop touching him.” Natsuuyu couldn’t see the orange hair of the speaker, but he could imagine it vividly in his head. The way it bobbed slightly whenever Reo spoke with energy to his movements, or twitched violently with quirk usage. This time, his tone was oddly still and lacked a sense of crazed intelligence, which often leaked out of his head and into his voice. It almost made Natsuuyu’s curiosity desperate, wondering what the reason for it was.

“I didn’t think this would be nya-an issue. I didn’t think controlling who I’m friends with was part of the deal as a member of Kuroso--” A pained feline squeal cut off Dumpster’s words, clearly an exclamation of pain of her own. Choking was audible, but nothing else.

“Kachi, I don’t care what you need to throw away to follow my orders.” A pause, as the choking held out. Natsuuyu held his breath to silence himself completely, enraptured in the sounds of Dumpster’s pain. He didn’t hate her. She was as much his friend as he was hers. But there was a dark satisfaction hearing the possessiveness from someone he didn’t even know that well, feeling validated in a way. He knew of Reo. He knew full well what Reo was known for. The odd thing was trying to comprehend that Reo must know of Natsuuyu, too. Reo must know far more of Natsuuyu than the latter had even dared to think.

Loud gasps and a resounding thump echoed off the concrete, and it created the image of Dumpster having been thrown to the ground, released from the terrorist’s grip. There was another beat without any changes in sound or location before Reo silently came around the corner, making eye contact with Natsuuyu.

The black haired kid swallowed hard, trying to gulp down the sadistic curiosity that had leaked out onto his face while he was alone. The other simply stared at the transformation on Ito’s face, lips twitching upwards for a second before thinning back down. Without warning, Reo strode forward directly in front of Natsuuyu, knocking his knees with Ito as he was still sitting on the edge of the bed. They made eye contact, Reo staring at the other with an unreadable expression as Natsuuyu’s breathing sped up with instinctive anxiety bubbling to the surface. It wasn’t all bad, though, as there was also a sense of excitement. He wanted the attention so badly; to feel worth something by someone so inherently ‘different’ or ‘special’. Ito didn’t see those labels as a bad thing for Reo.

“What.” Natsuuyu tried to ask it as a question but it came out as a flat whisper and unlike a question at all.

“I just choked Kachi because she restrained you,” Reo said simply, a glint in his eyes similar to Ito’s own.

“I know,” the younger breathed out in response. It was odd to hear Dumpster’s real name instead of her alias, which Natsuuyu had grown so used to hearing. Terreor simply tilted his head in question, though it was a curious questioning. Ito couldn’t really give an expanded response, heart beating loud in his head and unsure of why exactly he didn’t care about his friend. Or, well, no, that was wrong. It wasn’t that he didn’t care. There was just some other feeling crawling around on the inside that tugged at his priorities, making itself bigger and more important than his sympathy.

“But you’re her friend. Friends take care of each other.”

“Not always,” Natsuuyu responded in a quick breath. He could feel Reo’s bare knees pushing against his own through his jeans, and was trying desperately not to tremble under the pressure. The terrorist raised his brows and the corner of his mouth in an expression of amusement, holding it for a second to see if he could push Natsuuyu any further. Natsuuyu just gulped, but managed to keep still.

As Reo took a step away from Ito, the younger took a deep breath in a sense of relief, losing a layer of tension in his shoulders that he didn’t even realize was present. A key came jangling out of the other’s pocket and he took the restraint off of Natsuuyu, just in time for Dumpster to pad her way over and watch silently from a distance. Reo didn’t acknowledge her arrival, though Ito moved his gaze to look at her with an empty stare. She pursed her lips and looked away.

“Kachi, you’re not to restrain Natsuuyu. Don’t restrict him or tell him what to do.”

“Why?” Ito spoke up instead, having to focus on controlling his lungs so that he didn’t seem out of breath. This was absolutely thrilling to him, what with the intervention of a terrorist who apparently decided to call him by his first name. Reo just smiled in response, and walked away. He didn’t even regard Dumpster with a second of his time after that, and she seemed to expect it.

The power difference was shocking; Natsuuyu knew Dumpster was in her late twenties, and Reo was barely older than Natsuu himself. Even so, he didn’t even need to explain his reasoning and it looked like Dumpster was going to follow his order without question.

The quiet shut of the manhole entrance didn’t shut off the adrenaline running through Natsuuyu’s veins, absentmindedly rubbing the wrist that was jutting against restraints mere moments ago.

“Tsuuyu-tan. You know what he is, right?”

Ito nodded.

“So you know it’s not a good thing he’s paying-nya attention to you, right?”

He nodded again. Dumpster’s expression scrunched up into some strange mix of disappointment and worry, yet also understanding.

“He isn’t gonn-nya stop paying attention to you.”

“I know it’s not a good thing…” He trailed off for a second, putting his hand over his heart to feel his heartbeat before looking up at Kachi with his eyes shining and a slight smile lingering on his lips. “But it  _ feels _ good.”

And that’s when Dumpster knew she’d lost him to the smartest villain in all of Japan.


End file.
